My Name
by EuphoniumGurl0
Summary: Discontinued cuz of HBP Malfoy. Maleficus meaning evil doer. In medieval times it describes witches whose acts were call maleficia. Maleficia, death or serious illness, or any kind of wish that is negative towards someone else. My name is Draco Malfoy.
1. Enter Malfoy

A/N This is my second story! I have a lil more experience and am a lil better author! Neway flames and reviews r accepted.  
  
THIS IS A POST OOTP FIC SO IT IS DEDICATED TO MY FAVORITE CHARACTER EVEN THOUGH I AM A SLYTHERIN  
  
MR. SIRIUS BLACK  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anythign but the plot. If I owned it(HP) I'd have lots of dogs with their own rooms and I would never work again and kill Lestrange and bring back Sirius... On with the show  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Enter Malfoy  
  
Malfoy. Maleficus meaning evil doer. In medieval times it describes witches whose acts were call maleficia. Maleficia, death or serious illness, or any kind of wish that is negative towards someone else.  
  
My life was not easy. My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.  
  
From the time I was born, I was just my father's off spring, never a son. I was taught things people hope to never hear. I was taught to hate and be prejudiced.  
  
I was eleven. It was supposed to be the most exciting summer of my life, the summer before I went to Hogwarts. One day I remember as if it was yesterday. I went to get my school robes, the finest of what you could get. Nothing less from a Malfoy, of course.  
  
I was in the middle of getting fitted when I say a glimpse of unruly black hair. I frowned at the thought of someone with anything unruly or anything close to it. Then the boy brushed his hair aside. It was Harry Potter.  
  
I myself was excited to meet the boy who had almost brought the down of the man that I had hated so for ruining my family, or at least the family I was supposed to have. He had failed of course, so I was forced to hate him.  
  
That same day a month or so later was the first day of Hogwarts. That day I learned the meaning of hate.  
  
My father took me to the train station. He didn't just take me, he became me. Not Polyjuice, which I am sure everyone knows of. He used the Imperius. He controlled me, and pre determined my destiny. I myself was young and scared of exile, but I was bound to blame the hat if I got in Gryffindor.  
  
No. My father had determined my future. He had taken away something that is special to every witch or wizard. That next day when he left me, I learned what hate meant.  
  
Now I sit eight years later. I am nineteen years old with my pre determined future. I am an Auror who my father thinks is going to join Voldemort. No. I am determined to break away from my destiny. I will gain control, starting now. I Draco Malfoy am no longer afraid. I am not a child, I have nothing stopping me.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy." My head told me coming into my office. I was annoyed with the Ministry for not giving the job to me. Then again I have only been here one year.  
  
"Yes?" I asked not really caring what she had to say. To me it was all just useless jibber.  
  
"You have an assignment." She simply told me. I was not very patient and she could at least have decency to tell me what is it.  
  
"Well what is it? Give me the details." I stated the obvious not caring if she fired me for being rude. Quite the opposite was her next tone.  
  
"We expect that Hogwarts will be Voldemort's next target. You and another Auror will have to be teachers to watch over it. You will be Arithmancy teacher for this year. You start tomorrow. Be packed and at Hogwarts at eight sharp Malfoy." She walked out quite happy with herself.  
  
It was not a normal smile. She had planned something. Something evil. Revenge I reckon. That little... She even forgot to tell me who my partner was! It's the first tomorrow. Joy. I remember what kind of brat I was. Well now I'll take off points. To Slytherins just detention.  
  
I was at the gates in the brand new robes I had gotten. I had inherited most of my parents fortune and being an Auror pays well also. Still the heart throb I am. Always have girls that swoon over me. I get have fun this year. No Draco you are a teacher. Yes I could teach those girls a thing or two.  
  
I walked into the Great Hall. No students had arrived yet, it was still early. The half giant oaf was missing as well as the Gryffindor Head of House. I looked along the rows of chairs besides me as I sat down. The charms teacher was missing.  
  
I had ignored the welcomes by the other staff so I figured I should do that before I ask who the other new teacher is.  
  
I had barely had time to acknowledge the other staff when the students bustled in. I could recognize a few of the older students since they were there when I had left.  
  
McGonagall then had decided to lead the first years into the hall. Still the new teacher had not appeared. I might as well wait. He should show up today. Soon the sorting hat had ended with its new stupid song with the same stupid warning that I had remembered from my fifth year.  
  
"When I call your name you will step up and sit on the stool to be sorted. Albertan, Maria" A scared little first year trotted up to the stool and sat down.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The hat said after a few seconds. The Gryffindors right away burst into rounds of applause. I frowned as the timid girl ran up to hug what I presume to be her brother.  
  
"Alsike, Robert." A very round boy with the most strange brown hair walked up to the stool still very timidly.  
  
"Hufflepuff!" I frowned again. Hopefully my house will get some new people.  
  
After a while about half way through all of the girls were looking at me, drooling. I smirked slightly and winked. Most girls blushed deeply while other smiled. Still no teacher.  
  
"Mullis, Lily." I smirked as a very pretty little girl with beautiful brown hair and silver eyes, not quite like mine own, walked up smirking to the hat.  
  
That's more like it. She reminds me of me. I should most likely check her background. I doubt her father took her over, but still there are some benefits to being a Slytherin.  
  
"Slytherin!" The hat shouted before it had even touched her head.  
  
Just then after all my long waiting and somewhat anticipation the doors burst open. A beautiful women my age with long brown hair walked in very tired in her robes. All eyes turned to her. Not only because she had walked into the sorting, but because she was very beautiful. Girls' eyes on me, guys' eyes on her.  
  
"I am sorry that I'm late Albus." She told the old man curtly, "I got held up by well..." She coughed loudly as too get distraction off what she was saying. Most likely a dark creature considering she was supposedly an Auror also. "I'm sorry I'm late.  
  
"It's quite alright dear." McGonagall told her reassuringly smiling at her deeply as if she was gold.  
  
"Now, before I make announcements I would like to announce our new teachers. Taking the place of Professor Vector will be Mr. Draco Malfoy." There was a great amount of applause for me mainly from girls and Slytherin.  
  
"Taking the place of Professor Flitwick as Charms teacher will be Ms. Hermione Granger!" 


	2. Surprise, Surprise

A/N THANKS TO ALL MY REVIERS! I LUV U ALL! I LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE THIS STORY IS BETTER WRITTEN THEN THE LAST!! I AM SORRY IF THERE R NE MISTAKES NEWAY........  
  
Lisa,(PUDDLEDUCK02) what the hell was that?!?!?! I leave you good reviews and u leave me this "I can just see McGonagall smiling at Hermione like she was an angel... It's great so far and thanks much for your help with my ff." Pshh...... I should flame u.... lol  
  
YALL THANK LISA NOW!!! IF IT WERENT FOR HER IW OULDNT HAVE POSTED AGAIN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HP GOD DAMMIT!!  
  
POST OotP FICCY!!  
  
TO MR. SIRIUS BLACK  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Surprise, Surprise  
  
I sat there stunned. People were applauding and motioning me to take a bow or something. I really didn't pay attention to anyone else. I finally then decided to stand up.  
  
"Granger." I smirked with uttermost disgust at her. She glared at me frowning. The whole room suddenly became weary of what would happen. All the older students had probably warned the younger ones by now.  
  
"Malfoy. How nice to see you." She said sarcastically as she took my outstretched hand. Being the cordial human being I was I grabbed it and shook it, not caring if I had 'accidentally' gripped it too hard, because she had winced.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." I returned her sarcastic greeting. I then leant in to her causing some uneasiness between the teachers and students. "We both know you're not as qualified as I am Granger. You can just go home and hand the job to Potter or Weasley."  
  
She had clearly only been surprised at the facts that I had gotten over such petty nicknames as Mudblood or Potty. The insults lost no venom except that I tried to tone them down a bit.  
  
"Malfoy don't flatter yourself. I would love to forgot this assignment and just go home to by friends. Unlike you I have some." She whispered to me.  
  
The foolish old man's eyes twinkled about something. The other teachers had clearly had some idea of what was going to happen if they didn't break it up. The students looked slightly scared and didn't say a word.  
  
"Welcome Professors. Please be seated." McGonagall said attempting, but failing miserably at keeping her voice steady.  
  
"Thank you Professor McGonagall." I heard Granger say happily. How that tone annoyed me. I myself did not bother with any kind of thanks. I simply nodded and let go of Granger's hand to sit back down.  
  
The next day the classes did not go much better. A third year could barely do anything. It was more than pathetic.  
  
At the end of the day, I had one free period. I decided to watch Granger stumble and fall on her ass. Why not? I might as well have some enjoyment in my life, if not much.  
  
On my way I had managed to take away points from three Gryffindors. I smirked as I walked into the classroom.  
  
"...basic principal is swish and flick... Malfoy, to what do I owe this little disruption of yours to?" She asked me clearly annoyed. Her first years looked at me and shrunk back into their seats.  
  
"I was just going to watch a bit, Professor." I said purposely elongating the word professor just to annoy her a bit more.  
  
"That's fine, Draco." She told her as she attempted a bit of an evil smirk herself which she accomplished quite well I might add.  
  
That class had been different from what I remember our Gryffindor Slytherin class. The majority of the class had accomplished the basic Wingardium Leviosa with a feather. She of course being herself just had to correct them, and the truth is that it helped.  
  
"Homework is... You know what? You guys did great. No homework. I'll see you on Wednesday. You are dismissed." There was defiantly no chance that Flitwick would ever have let us get away with no homework.  
  
"So Malfoy, did you learn to cast a proper charm from me?" She was taunting me. There was no way that she wasn't.  
  
"What kind of charm? I could help you." I said getting dangerously close to her. She clearly was both uncomfortable and enjoying this. It was quite funny to see her like this.  
  
"I...I" She stuttered. This was a moment to remember. Hermione Granger stuttered.  
  
I then decided to make a habit out of irritating her. For now, I can work with this. Getting even closer to her was nearly impossible by now. There was no space between us whatsoever.  
  
What I did next was something that surprised myself. I kissed her losing all my self control. What surprised me even more was that she kissed me back.  
  
I can't remember what the appeal of her is. Maybe is was that she was an innocent little school girl in a very adult woman. For everyone but her knows that she is as much of a heart throb as I am.  
  
I myself am not innocent in the least bit. I've bedded my share of girls as well as a lot of other peoples' shares of girls. None were anything but a simple fuck.  
  
I had always wanted some kind of closure. It is hard to admit that to myself, but I wanted closure and still do. I wanted to talk to someone. Most women simply did it as much as I asked them to then bragged to their friends. That had irritated me so much.  
  
The women that did talk, were very simply put, boring. None really cared for me. I didn't care for them.  
  
I had always wanted something that I could not have. Something that no one knows I wanted. I wanted what Weasley had. No fame, no glory, no attention, but simplicity and real friends. I wanted to find someone I cared for and be able to talk to them about anything and be completely honest.  
  
"No. You'll regret it." I told her very reluctantly as she was unbuttoned her shirt.  
  
She looked at me in a hurt sort of way. I don't know why it broke my heart, but it did. She was so...  
  
"Innocent. I can't seduce you. What have I become?" I thought aloud to myself. What was I becoming? She was innocent and I wasn't. She didn't know what she was doing. I was not going to decide her life for her like my father had for me.  
  
"I am not a child, Malfoy." She told me being her own stubborn self. She hadn't done this before. I could tell.  
  
"You aren't Hermione. But if you have to call me Malfoy then go on." I said using all of my self control to walk out and not take her right there in that classroom.  
  
On my way out I could have sworn that I saw a large spider's web or something else that was long and white. Maybe I was just dreaming.  
  
  
  
Why hadn't I taken her? Had her then just walked away from her life forever. Or use her like I did with some other people? Could I truly care for a person enough? Or was I just feeling guilty because she was a virgin? I was probably feeling guilty. It took me a lot of time to convince myself that.  
  
That night I did something I hadn't done since I was a small child. I cried. I want her so badly. More than anything in my whole life. I would give anything to be with her. I guess that's why I owled her.  
  
The next day was already a Saturday. I decided to skip breakfast and just go outside to take a walk on the grounds.  
  
The day was gloomy and very foggy. You really couldn't see anything outside. I decided to stick to the lakeside so as not to get lost.  
  
Someone clearly had the same thought as I did, because I had tripped on a person. I hope.  
  
"Watch it." It was Hermione's voice, clearly. I didn't know what to do. She would recognize my voice and say something. I didn't have enough strength to talk to her without losing my self control.  
  
"I'm sorry." I simply said settling for a quick apology and then an escape from her. She had other hand had plans.  
  
She stood up in front of me quickly and took my hands. I blinked not knowing what to do. If I kept my cool, calm, Malfoy exterior then I had some chance of getting her to leave me alone.  
  
"We need to talk about yesterday after my class." Damn she was right. I still did not have intentions of staying and ruining some part of her life that she most likely held sacred.  
  
"What is it?" I asked her cruelly. She immediately let go of me. I still could not make out much because of the miasma, but she had some sort of poignant expression on her face.  
  
"I thought you had changed." She said as she walked away. I wanted so desperately to follow her and hold her in my arms forever.  
  
By now after only about three days of coming into contact with her it was clear that I in fact did have feelings for her. Then, if I truly did have feelings for her, I must not drag her down into my family. Into my name.   
  
The other thing was that it was very hard to see and for all I know she could be twisting and turning around running from me.  
  
I sighed heading inside for the confines of my quarters.  
  
Stupid fourth years. They have no clue about anything. I remember in my fourth year that we were somewhat competent. These children have no respect for anyone but themselves.  
  
"Howard, ten points from Hufflepuff. If I see anyone ever attempt to pass notes in my class again, you will find yourself in detention. Now let's see what it said." I smirked at the shrill boy. It was somewhat of a talking note.  
  
"Sir could you please." He started but I cut him off. Too bad. I can have more fun.  
  
"Quiet. Now this is to Miss Klauds, a Slytherin." I smirked even more. Interesting pair, "Kristen, please accept my invitation to the Formal in a week. I would really appreciate it. Miss Klauds, you're answer." I had pure joy in embarrassing them.  
  
"Not in your life you Hufflepuff. Didn't you get the memo that says that I am popular and you are clearly not? I'm going with Travis, he's in sixth year." I had some admiration for the girl, she was like me. Then again I had some distress about the boy. Rejection, I heard never experienced, was tough.  
  
  
  
I lay awake in my bed, again. She has been ignoring me, and my owls. I would ignore myself if I had treated me the way I treated her. It was for her own good. Then again, what about my own good? Did anyone care about my good? None did.  
  
That was it. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had no classes for the rest of the day again. She on the other hand had her last class start five minutes ago.  
  
I heard her dismiss and went in immediately after. A boy was there to ask her a question.  
  
"So it's like Travniarus Kaprimarta?" He said waving his wand at a chair. The chair did not budge or do anything. I smirked to myself.  
  
"You pronounced it wrong kid." I said then corrected him and made the chair lose its legs. He soon tried after and it worked.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Malfoy. Professor Granger, I was also wondering..." I had enough of this kid. He was annoying me by taking away my time.  
  
"Out." I bellowed at him. He soon after ran out. Of course anyone would be scared of me.  
  
There she stood so innocent. Her robes were open to show a mini skirt and a blouse. Her eyed widened in fury.  
  
"Malfoy, in my classroom you do not interfere with anyone-" I could not take it anymore so I closed in all the speed between us.  
  
I tried to gain entry into her mouth, but did not succeed yet. Then I backed her up against a wall. She had only responded slightly.  
  
"You cannot just treat me like crap one day, then the next come in here, and..." I tried to kiss her, but she refused. "No. Let me finish. You cannot come in here after Saturday and just kiss me. I gave you enough opportunities." I looked in her eyes.  
  
I enjoyed watching her eyes flare, "I'm sorry." I told her honestly. She couldn't believe it. It was a sight to see. I had only apologized twice in my life and both times to her.  
  
I then made another daring move and closed in the space. I let go of her and worked my hands under her skirt. She squirmed loudly.  
  
"Don't worry. You will like it." I smirked at her. I knew that those places were new. No one, including herself most likely, hat ever touched places so intimate.  
  
She loosened up. She trusted me now. I worked magic on her and lived again when I heard her moan.  
  
"Malfoy." She moaned for the first time. I stopped in rage and backed away.  
  
"I'm not just Malfoy. My name is Draco. Say it! Draco." I told her. She looked at me confused and reluctant.  
  
"Draco." She had been born to say it. There was no one else that should ever say it like that.   
  
This was wrong. She would regret it. I don't care what she says of anyone says. I would be a criminal to take away something so special.  
  
"You would regret it." For the second time I stopped her. She looked at me confused.  
  
"Do you... Want to talk?" She had said the magic words. From that moment I had a special bond with her.  
  
"I'd love to. Would you like to go to my quarters?" I asked her as my first true smiled graced my face.  
  
"That would be nice. You should smile more often Draco." She complimented me as we began our journey.  
  
We had not realized that the first Quidditch match was today. The tradition of Gryffindor and Slytherin had been replaced so we both did not bother to go.  
  
We did however step together in a rush of students. Whispers and suspicions immediately followed. I glared at the students and dared them to say anything else.  
  
Hermione on the other hand just grabbed my hand and led me out. More whispers followed. She waved them off.  
  
"So what about the great Malfoy line?" She had to ask me the question I dreaded answering.  
  
"What about it?" I asked disgustedly. She shifted uncomfortably. She had a look of sadness about her.  
  
"You are such and honorable person." Compliments I did not need to receive.  
  
"I am not my father." I answered thinking of how I saw my father go out with women every night while he beat my mother. Noises in the bedroom and sounds of my mother crying brought sadness to me.  
  
Although I hated my father my mother always showed some kind of love. She could not show it openly and now that I was older I appreciated it. I had sworn to get her out of there as soon as possible.  
  
"It's the past. And yours?" I asked truly interested in Muggle ways. She grinned at me.  
  
"They're Muggles." She answered raising her eyebrow. I chuckled slightly.  
  
"So I noticed. So what about Hogwarts? I have wanted to know ever since... Did you really sneak out a dragon?" Her jaw suddenly became quite clenched. I laughed again.  
  
"Yes. You were right. We did use Harry's invisibility cloak though." So I was right then.  
  
For the first time in my life I went to bed without regrets. I went to bed happily, with dreams of my angel instead of my father suffering deservingly in prison. 


	3. Visit

A/N THANKS FOR ALL THE COOL REVIEWS! AND I KNOW THE MAL FOI MEANING AND THE REFERENCE MEANING AND MY STORY IS ON THE REFERENCE MEANING!!! THANKS TO ALL MY READERS THAT CAME OVER TO THIS STORY FROM MY OTHER STORY TO MAKE ME GO ON!!! ILL STILL KEEP WORKING ON FAMILY LAWS!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HP OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE IN THIS STORY! SO YOU CAN'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU  
  
TO MR. SIRIUS BLACK  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Visit  
  
Today I had O.W.L classes. These kids were terrible. They would not pay attention. When did it become necessary to talk about love lives in order to learn properly?  
  
Rumors. How I hated rumors and gossip. Being the subject of it for seven years was not a very pleasant thing. If I could, I would give my appearance away just to be normal, to not be the subject of the gossip that followed me everywhere I went.  
  
I had learned to pity Potter instead of myself. He had lost family like myself. He had fame he did not want or deserve, like myself. He held hate for my father.  
  
Back to my father. After my blissful adventure with Ms. Hermione Granger, I had gotten an owl. An owl to visit my father with my mother. I did not know if I could.  
  
I did not know if I could look into the face of the man I had loathed for so long. I did not know if I could speak to him about what he had done. If I should step down to his level for one day so I could use everything he had done against him?  
  
Maybe I could scream at him. Tell him. See if he had emotions. Find out if he ever actually cared for me as a son.  
  
I told Hermione about my troubles. She and I had grown somewhat closer since that one day. We could talk to each other and be friends. Friends before anything else, even if we did keep it secret for now.  
  
She had listened to me all day long. I loved her for listening to me. I loved her even more for talking herself.  
  
"So, do you want to go?" She asked me. I thought about it. He was my father and maybe he had changed.  
  
"Yes." I answered simply. She then shrugged and smiled at me for some odd reason. I looked at her, confusion in my eyes.  
  
"I'm coming with you then. Your father has a life sentence, and he can't exactly blab about it to others." I hugged her. One of my first true hugs.  
  
I was nervous. I have to say I was. I was nervous even more for Hermione. I didn't want her to have to deal with my father, but she had insisted on coming with me.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, he's ready to see you." The director of the prison told me. Hermione squeezed my hand tightly, which made me feel a little warmer.  
  
"You can do it." She said standing up and looking at my pale face. I swear my blood had frozen, because I was paler than usual.  
  
I followed her until we got to a place so horrible, so terrible, no one deserved to be in here. I felt my last remaining warmth that Hermione had given me escape me.  
  
I looked over at her. She herself paled considerably and was no longer smiling. The prisoners grunted to me.  
  
I recognized a few. We passed Macnair, Lestrange, then finally came to a door.  
  
He lead us inside and I saw a man I no longer knew. His blonde hair now lay limply around his face, and his eyes were empty. Maybe they had sucked his soul out... They might as well have had.  
  
"Father?" I asked him not really sure. He looked up at me, and definitely knew it was my father. His eyes turned cold and he smirked.  
  
"Draco. How nice to see you... And this would be?" He asked sarcastically as he eyed Hermione with great interest. I shivered at his tone.  
  
"Hermione Granger." I said holding Hermione's hand as she backed into me. She shivered slightly.  
  
"Mudblood. I see that my not being there has not been good on you, son." He snared at us. I held Hermione in my arms. We hadn't had a relationship more than friendship, bit I owed a lot to her.  
  
"It's been the best thing in my life, father." I spat at him disgustedly. He smirked and nodded, then clapped.  
  
"My son has a backbone. How wonderful. Now tell me, have you slept with her yet? Is she your whore?" I felt anger surge to me bringing color to my face.  
  
"How dare you?" Hermione had to stop me from using the killing curse on him. I would have lived a long sentence or a Dementor's kiss for Hermione.  
  
"Tell the truth." He was amused. I glared at him like he was Voldemort himself.  
  
"We haven't, you monster. Yo u piece of crap, filth." Hermione kept holding me back.  
  
"How dare you?" He asked me as he stood up. He was a weak man without a wand now, and there were guards.  
  
"How dare I? Let me see. You determined my house. You chose my friends. You made my future. You ruined my life," I wasn't done yet. "You beat me for no reason. You cheated on mother. You ruined her life. You beat her You murdered people. Well let me you. You're great Voldemort wasn't a Pureblood. He was a half blood. Which is practically the same thing as a Muggleborn. You know what I think about him? He's your master. As if you are his lapdog. I think he is a bitch. I think you are a bitch." He looked at me angrily.  
  
"You want to go, Draco?" Hermione asked me. I nodded to her throwing one last glance at my father.  
  
"I hate you." I walked out with Hermione. When we were back in my dorm, I held on to her. For someone reason I felt so comfortable with her.  
  
"It's okay, Drake." She told me kissing my cheek. She pushed it over to my lips.   
  
That second we shared a kiss. A kiss that was not brought on by lust, or by the moment, but a kiss that was true.  
  
"Thank you." I told her truthfully. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand.  
  
Even though we had skipped classes for the occasion of visiting one of the most loathed men in the world, we still had to attend dinner.  
  
She was about to break apart from me, but I pulled her back towards me, "Today we're going together."  
  
I had a nice conversation about the Quidditch school cup on the way there. She was convinced that the Gryffindor team could beat the Slytherin team. I personally thought Hufflepuff had more of a shot. Ever since Wood, Potter, Johnson, and Spinnet left, the team was down.  
  
The Slytherin team on the other hand was spectacular. Their builds were no longer focused on size like when Flint was captain. They were good.  
  
We entered the hall side by side still talking about Flint and reminiscing about out days in Hogwarts. The hall was filled and every eye was on us.  
  
Whispers. I hate whispers. I hate rumors. Hermione was always so strong. She ignored the eyes and pulled on my arm so I would follow her to the table.  
  
"I hate the whispers." I admitted quietly to her. She nodded sympathetically to me.  
  
"Don't pay attention to them. They are just rumors." I don't know how anyone could just not care. Then again she didn't have to live with rumors all her life.  
  
Draco stop it. Malfoy, you've been pitying yourself all year. Enough is enough.  
  
"I guess. Wouldn't it be funny if Snape saw us kissing? His most loyal student with his most hated?" I stated evilly. Horns practically started to grow out of my head.  
  
"Did you see his face when we walked in together? It was a Kodak moment." I looked at her confused. What did she mean?  
  
"Kodak moment?" I didn't know anything was funny, but she laughed at me. Was it some kind of code I was supposed to decipher?  
  
"It's a Muggle term for when a moment is worth remembering so you take a picture of it." Muggles and their weird terms.  
  
"Do you love in the Muggle world even though you are an Auror?" I asked her hushed. No one but Dumbledore knew that that was our purpose for being there.  
  
"Never. My parents don't like me being a witch. They tried to make me go to a Muggle college. It was really horrible. We had this big fight and I haven't spoken to them since." I looked at her sadly.  
  
"Are you alright about it?" I asked her. She nodded to me, but tears were threatening to escape her eyes.  
  
The next day was a Friday. I was personally glad. I only had classes before lunch on Fridays. That day after my classes, I decided to cheer Hermione up. She was still down about her parents, you could tell in the way she looked at you.  
  
I packed a picnic basket full of things along with my broom. She obviously had fears of flying, but I had decided that I could help her get over it. A broom really was a special thing. To feel like you were free. You could escape it all on your broomstick.  
  
"Hermione, come on we came here to see you. Just blow off the class." I heard a familiar voice, but I just couldn't place it.  
  
"They are right here. The students are def. This is a crucial time, we have to work on the O.W.Ls." I heard her tell the person off.  
  
"Get McGonagall to take it over. We have something special planned for you." Another familiar voice that I couldn't place.  
  
How I didn't know who it was beyond me. I had loathed them for seven years. Potter and Weasley...  
  
A/N I KNOW ITS A WEIRD ENDING TO A CHAPTER BUT HEY........ LOL NEWAY SHOUT IF U LUV IT OR IF U DONT 


	4. A Place You'll Never Find

A/N ALLIE!!!!!!!!! IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! UR STORIES ARE CHOPPY AT THE BEGINNING TOO, BUT YOU DONT SEE ME COMPLAINING! AND IT TAKES U A MONTH OR FOUR TO UPDATE ONE!!!! HEY IM TELLING THE TRUTH!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND TELL JON HES A BITCH!!!! I HAVE A NEW NICKNAME FOR HIM.... NOT MY OLD ONE PISSHEAD OR LOVER BOY...... ITS FISH FUCKER!!!  
  
A/N THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LUV YALL AND I HOPE U LIKE IT!!! AS SOON AS I GET AT LEAT ANOTHER TEN REVIEWS ILL POST ON BOTH STORIES....... YES I DO HAVE THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS WRITTEN....  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT  
  
TO MR. SIRIUS BLACK  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A Place You'll Never Find  
  
"I said no. We can hang after classes. Now either introduce yourselves and help me or get out." I heard her warn.  
  
"Fine. I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter." I heard whispers and I could almost see people pointing to his forehead.  
  
"Thank you. Draco, I didn't know you were coming. Come in." She had spotted me with the basket. I gulped silently.  
  
I put on my famous smirk and a glare as I entered coolly. Even though I was forced to hate Hermione, Weasley, and Potter... Weasley and Potter went to far in my sixth year.  
  
"I was wondering if I could have a short word with you." Potter and Weasley looked at me with disgust. I returned it with loathing, "Alone."  
  
"Wonderful." She said as she grabbed my hand and led me outside, "What is it?"  
  
"I was going to see if you wanted to have a picnic since your class is almost over. We could talk." I asked hopefully. I had doubted that she could since Potter and Weasley were here.  
  
"I'd love to. I'll tell Harry and Ron that since they are staying for the weekend that they can just see me tomorrow. Just wait for me outside." I nodded to her, grateful for the answer she had given me.  
  
A swarm of students exited the class. I decided now was a good time to enter.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us Malfoy was teaching?" Weasley asked her angrily. She shrugged it off.  
  
"I didn't know. When school started, I didn't have time to owl you long letters." So she didn't think me important enough? No Draco. You wanted to keep whatever you have between you and Hermione.  
  
"Slimy git." I heard Potter add. How dense could they be to not have noticed my arrival.  
  
"Stop it." She fortified me. I smiled at her. They finally turned around and saw me. I glared at them. I lost my demeanor as soon as I saw Hermione.  
  
"I think I won't survive the weekend if I don't tell them we've become friends." My heart sank. Not only did she blow me off. My only true love just called me a friend. Even after our kiss, our talks, everything we shared... I was just another friend.  
  
"Yes." I answered a question that wasn't being asked. I tried to hide my hurt, but failed. She heard my voice quiver.  
  
"Draco, please don't." She told me looking into my eyes. She pushed out Potter and Weasley and looked at me.  
  
"Don't what?" I asked her a bit harsher then I meant to. Once again my hurt voice was evident.  
  
"They've been my best friends for eight years. I haven't told them about anything. You've been my enemy for seven years." Been not were. So that's all she thinks of me? "They think of you as a git."  
  
"So that's what you think of me. I've been your adversary, and I always will be." I didn't think when I said this next part. It was just a reflex to cause pain, "My father was correct."  
  
She stood there blinking at me as if she couldn't believe this was me. She shivered and looked very pale. I sat on a desk in front of her.  
  
"You can't mean that?" It wasn't a statement, it was a question. She thinks of me as an enemy. I will think of her as Mudblood Granger, Potter's sidekick.  
  
"This was for you, you can have it." I threw the basket at her and the small necklace that was veiled inside.  
  
Approximately three years ago on October third. Potter and Weasley cornered me. It was about lunch, so Crabbe and Goyle were eating. Compared to them, I was diminutive, not as developed as I became after the incident.  
  
They blindfolded me, and took me to the lake. They threw me in the water with weights tied to my ankles. I could remember their laughter, as I sank. Luckily, my mother taught me hand magic, otherwise I might have died. They didn't heed.  
  
My scrutiny of them became different. Maybe they meant to get me after, and just give me a scare, but I knew why Severus Snape hated James Potter and Sirius Black so much.  
  
The teachers believed it was just some harmless prank. Weasley was of course a Prefect while Potter was just Potter. They got out of it with fifty house points each and a detention.  
  
You can go to Azkaban without being culpable, but if you try and slaughter someone you don't get anything. I fell asleep, angry at them all.  
  
I heard a soft knocking on my door. Whoever woke me up was going to suffer a great deal.  
  
"Draco. I didn't mean it like that." I looked at her and smirked. I could do anything to her now.  
  
"What did you mean it like?" I questioned her, not stepping aside to let her inside.  
  
"You aren't my enemy. You were, not anymore. Can I come inside?" She asked me.  
  
"No." I answered leaning on the wall. Her eyes were glowing fiercely now.  
  
"Draco Damien Malfoy. You can't pull this shit on me anymore. I know the true you. If you truly want to be what you were then look into my eyes and tell me to leave you alone forever and I will." I looked to the floor.  
  
"Leave me alone forever." I said not looking at her face. She shook her head sadly and brought my face to her.  
  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth." She had me there. I tried to back away but I just couldn't.  
  
"I love you." I told her truthfully. She smiled and hugged me. She didn't respond, but you could hear her crying.  
  
"I love you, too." My heart leapt up out of my chest. I pulled her inside, and spun her around.  
  
"Where did you leave Potter and Weasley." I asked her finally sitting down after holding her for a great deal.  
  
"I told them to owl me, because I had to go after you. They weren't exactly happy about it. They started screaming like first years." I smiled at the thought.  
  
"I hate them." I said as if I had tasted a bogey Borty Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"Sixth year. I am so sorry about that. I didn't find out until that summer. I left Ron's house and didn't talk to either of them for about a month. You could have died." I smiled and hugged her as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Herm. I love you too much to leave you." I kissed her lips lightly.  
  
The kiss grew passionate within seconds. I decided to lead her to my bedroom so anything we did do, it was more comfortable.  
  
I kissed her collarbone, and soon was at her breasts. I start to unbutton her shirt bit by bit leading down.  
  
"Draco." I heard her moan. I smiled as I propped her up. I fiddled around with her back as I was playing with her bra clasp. I heard her moan in complaint.  
  
I looked at her before me. She truly was beautiful. Her luscious lips were red and swollen. I worked my way down to her breasts. They were round and just... Perfect. That's what she was perfect.  
  
I took off her skirt and her underwear soon after. I pushed my fingers into her. I saw her buckle and heard her moan. Two fingers moved swiftly inside of her while the other hand was stroking her clit.  
  
I heard her moan my name is ecstasy. I could feel her ready to come, so I pushed out of her.  
  
Before I knew what was happening my robes were gone, along with the rest of my clothes.  
  
She pinched my nipple, and laughed when I shivered. What was she expecting for me to do? It hurt in a good way. I felt myself hard as a rock.  
  
She worked magic on me. I couldn't believe she was a beginner. She had to know it from somewhere. Stop being paranoid.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to ruin your life and take your innocence." I asked her as she came back up to kiss me.  
  
"Draco, stop being a fool. I love you. Now I want you in me now. I need you. Please." I heard her plead.  
  
I thrust into her, and instantly felt a barrier being broken. I knew from experience. I heard her cry out in pain.  
  
"Are you okay?" By everyone else they might as well have died. I cared for Hermione too much to not be worried.  
  
She nodded her head to me, and motioned for me to continue. I thrust in and out in slow strokes, between every thrust I said her name lost in ecstasy.  
  
This woman made me lose all control that I had. After the night was finished, we both collapsed into my warm bed. A blanket of sweat covered our bodies. I quietly muttered a contraception charm as we fell asleep.  
  
I woke up in pure bliss. I had been a light sleeper, and it was storming outside. I looked up to see the enchantment showing thunder and lots of rain.  
  
Then I looked over at the angel besides me. I held her protectively like I hadn't with anyone else. She shifted closer to me muttering something inaudible.  
  
A smile graced my face as I held her tightly watching the sky. I had nothing to think about. When I was with her, all bad things left. I sounded like a two year old, but I didn't care. I was in love with her.  
  
"How long have you been watching me?" Years of living in the Malfoy Manor got me used to suddenness that would startle the normal witch or wizard.  
  
"Since about six. I am a light sleeper and it is storming outside." I pointed out the obvious, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." I loved her. I loved the way she said she loved me. I loved the way she said my name. I loved everything about her.  
  
"So, do you have to meet Potter and Weasley?" I asked her, not yet letting go of her.  
  
"Tonight. They are actually most likely wondering around the castle looking for any sign of me." I laughed at the image. Any image with Potter and Weasley in a bad situation was a good image.  
  
"Wonderful." I laughed, "I hate them." I repeated myself just in case she had forgotten.  
  
"I know you do, love. They are my best friends though." I couldn't help but question her judgment at that moment. I guess I would have to get used to them at some level.  
  
"What would you like to do today? We've missed breakfast, but we can still make lunch. I could also call in a house elf." I hoped that she had given up the elf rights campaign by now.  
  
"I don't approve of how they are treated, but we can call in Dobby since he gets paid." House elves are just filthy little servants.  
  
"Why did Mr. Malfoy call in Dobby?" He said as he suddenly popped into my bedroom.  
  
"Dobby, it's nice to see you. I'm sorry I haven't had the time to come and visit you." The elf looked at Hermione in my bed. He blinked at the site. I was in pants and she was only covered by pants.  
  
"What is Ms. Hermione doing in Mr. Malfoy's bed?" I hate elf rights. I will curse him if rumors start.  
  
"We would like a plate of sandwiches, two Butterbeers, two sundaes, and a tray of strawberries and whipped cream and chocolate." I said before Hermione could answer.  
  
The elf disappeared with a pop. She looked at me questioningly. I licked my lips and made a mm sound.  
  
"We could try a lot with strawberries." She looked at me worriedly. "I've never done it either." I hadn't. I winked at her as the food appeared.  
  
  
  
I walked with her that day. Didn't do anything but walk. We halted as we saw Potter and Weasley.  
  
"Hermione! Malfoy what are you doing?" Weasley asked me trying to pull MY Hermione to him.  
  
"Walking with my girlfriend." I answer holding on to Hermione protectively.  
  
"You what?" They seamed to be without words. I wish I had some kind of camera to record this moment.  
  
"We're in love." Hermione answered like it was one of those cheap, romantic novels. I smiled at the thought. Now I understood why so many people read them.  
  
"This is Malfoy." Stating the obvious Potter. Now maybe we could move on to something we hadn't established.  
  
"Potter, shut up. You really are an annoying little brat. Hermione, we could go visit Hagrid." Anything to get away from these two morons.  
  
"Hagrid?" She whispered to me in surprise. I smiled at her and shook my head. She smiled at me.  
  
"Hermione, you can't trust him. He's just..." Weasley trailed off there mumbling incoherently to himself. I think he's going crazier every day.  
  
"A Malfoy." Potter finished a little too late to make it believable. Hermione pushed me away slightly.  
  
"Harry James Potter, was it or was it not you who almost killed him because of a few names? Ronald Reagan Weasley, was it not you who denied it, then bragged about it to the whole house?" She asked angrily. I held her arms in case she was about to start killing.  
  
"So what if he dies? No one would care." Those words hit me hard. Back then, in some way I had thought it true. My mother cared for me and loved me, I knew, but only to the extent she was allowed without punishment.  
  
"I would care. And I will murder you if you ever say that no one would ever care, because you know it is not true. What part of love don't you understand." I watched her shake me off and slap them both.  
  
"Why didn't you ever give me a chance?" I blinked. Did those words come out of Potter's mouth?  
  
Images suddenly bombarded me. Potter always flirted with Hermione. The hug in the second year. His reaction to the Yule Ball in our fourth year. I heard he was jealous and angry during the Order business when Weasley was alone with her. During the seventh year he hated that she had to go to the dance with me because of my title  
  
"What did you just say Potter?" I asked as I pulled Hermione back to myself to put my arms around her from behind.  
  
"I said that I love her." I watched in horror as MY love walked over close to Potter.  
  
A/N I HOPE U LIKED IT!!! HEHEHE IM TOO EVIL! IM SURE U ALL KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! IF NOT THEN REVIEW AND I SHALL TELL U!!! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR TWO (STARTS NEXT CHAPTER) THE PLOT WILL COME OUT...... THE REAL PLOT! I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF WITH IT!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT CHAPTER IS MUCH LONGER!!!~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Misconceptions

A/N SORRY I WAS SICK... MY EAR DRUM POPPED, AGAIN... BUT IT HEALED IN LIKE A WEEK WITH LOTS OF PAIN AND PAIN KILLERS... I WANT LOTS OF REVIEWS FOR THIS AND BTW ILL KEEP POSTING JUST NTIO AS OFTEN AS I USED TO... ILL ONLY HAVE TIME TO WORK ON THIS STORY SUNDAYS... IF THAT DAY BECAUSE SCHOOL WILL START AND IVE COME TO TERMS WITH IT SINCE I HAD REHEARSALS TODAY  
  
A/N 2 FAMILY LAWS CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED IN A WEEK... IM SORRY GUYS BUT I HAVE TOO MUCH GOING ON RIGHT NOW... THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT FIVE THOUSAND WORDS.... ITS THE PLOT ON FAMILY LAWS SO HANG TIGHT...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN A BAG OF CHIPS AND TWO DECKS OF PLAYING CARDS, A POKER ONE AND ONE TO CHEAT WITH.... I DON'T OWN HP... IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS FICCY  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Misconceptions  
  
I thought maybe she had discovered that I wasn't worth her time. It changed the second she slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"You piece of fuck!" I heard her mutter angrily. Now I was really confused.  
  
I was missing something, I reckon. There was no chance that she would kiss him, anymore. Potter loved her. He couldn't love her. I love her and she loves me. I won't let him ruin it for me like he did before.  
  
"I waited around for you for the whole time I was in Hogwarts. Watched you date and fail miserably, I might add, with Cho Chang. Watched you screw around with Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, and nearly everyone you set your eyes on.   
  
"I put up with you ignoring me, and choosing time to spend with whoever was your girlfriend for that week during seventh year.  
  
"I was your best friend for seven years and you blew me off. I remember when Viktor and I broke up during seventh year. I was devastated and crying my eyes out. No matter how much Ron hated Viktor, he still was there for me. He was a true friend, while most of the time I was just a person you go to if no one else was available.  
  
"You really are a piece of work Harry. Now that I have someone I love. Someone I care for. Someone that is there for me to talk to, that I know will care. Now you are here. You are too late." She grabbed my arms tightly around her stomach.  
  
"I was always there." Potter mumbled. I saw Weasley shift uncomfortably between his friend and my love.  
  
"You weren't Harry. I was crying in my dormitory for three days, even Draco came in to check if I was alright, and he way my worst enemy. No. You didn't notice." I remember.   
  
I got worried after not seeing her. I brought her all of her homework, and even sat and comforted her for a couple of minutes. I did however tell her if she told anyone I would deny it and torture her.  
  
"I will admit, mate, you weren't always there for her." Weasley told Potter. Potter glared at him, then at me. I simply bent down and kissed Hermione.  
  
"Get off of her, Malfoy!" I heard him yell at me. I simply kissed Hermione longer and more passionately. When I did stop, I smirked at him.  
  
"He doesn't need to get off me. He can get 'on' me anytime he wants." I smiled at her and kept holding her tightly.  
  
"Nasty. Malfoy you better be worth her time. Look, I'm sorry for pulling what I did when we were sixteen. I guess I was just jealous. I do regret it. If Hermione can see something good in you, then you can't be bad. Truce, mate?" I blinked at Weasley. I wasn't expecting it from him.  
  
Hermione gave me a stern look and nodded. I let go of Hermione and shook his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry too for all the names I called you. The truth was that I wanted what you had. Family. I mean for Hermione to put up with you for that long, you can't be all bad." I joked with him.  
  
Hermione ran up to Weasley. No, Ron. To Ron and hugged him tightly. I watched Ron kiss her on the cheek. I looked back to Potter. He had turned red from being so angry.  
  
"You can't be serious, Ron. He's put us through hell." I glared at Potter with disgust.  
  
"He apologized. We were all just children, and with a family like his you can't expect him to turn out differently." Ron defended me. I suddenly felt a great amount of gratitude towards him.  
  
"Harry, accept it or not, I don't care. Draco has been there for me more this year than you have in our seven years of friendship. I still love you, but as a friend." I held on to Hermione tightly again.  
  
  
  
That was it then? Potter just stormed out mumbling to himself. It was quite a sight for me. Weasley on the other hand became another person to me.  
  
I felt like we had been friends for years. I must admit that I know why Hermione spent so many years with him. He was quite nice. He was also no longer uptight about his money since he had become an Auror.  
  
It did make me feel guilty about insulting him, even if I did have to if I wanted to not be exiled. I did lay off later on, and the lake scene made me feel a lot stronger now. I had done lots in order to make sure that there would be no repeat, even if it would be unlikely.  
  
"If the Wasps win against the Vampyres, then I'll do anything." The Wasps had improved since my day in Hogwarts, but still no match for the Vampyres.  
  
"You'd do anything?" Weasley got a glint in his eyes. I saw Hermione roll her eyes at the constant Quidditch talk. I don't know how anyone could not love Quidditch.  
  
"And if the Wasps lose?" I asked him. I would make him run through the Great Hall with his underpants. Weasley was now quite handsome. Nothing on me, of course. I remember when I walked into the class. All the girls were staring at him longingly. I almost laughed.  
  
"Same. Then it is settled. The match starts in next week. I'll be here to watch it on the Wizard's Sport's Network." He told me. I smirked at him and shook on it.  
  
DREAM  
  
A young maiden ran through a castle. She twisted and turned with the passageways until she arrives at a particular door.  
  
"Danielle, they've come for her." She said bursting into the door. The man looked at her with surprise evident. He panicked and started to pace.  
  
"Riddle?" He asked as the maiden frantically nodded, "You can't be serious. He does not know of our daughter. No one knows of our relationship."  
  
"He has found out. He knows of the power this child possesses. He knows of how we have been brought into the other realm in order for her to receive the pendant." The prince brushed back his hair and looked down at the baby in her arms.  
  
"Daniella, why couldn't you just be normal." He said taking hold of the baby in his lover's arms. "What a little witch you are. The last remaining of the royal wizard family in England." He tickled her.  
  
"What now?" The maiden asked him urgently. The prince just shook his head. After a few moments he sighed.  
  
"She will need to be protected. I will be known as the last of the royal Garnet line, and she will live with you, as a simple maiden. My Hilda, you must hurry. When they come, they will kill me. Take care my love." He ushered her out. She took a passageway out of the castle.  
  
An hour later Danielle took out his wand , and prepared for the worst. He heard shrill laughter as the door burst open.  
  
"Where is she?" Voldemort stood there amused. Danielle stood his ground his lips sealed.  
  
"Answer him." Beside him stood a Deatheater that resembled Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it at him.  
  
"Never speak unless I ask you to. Crucio!" The man shivered and fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"Answer me. Where is my dear niece Daniella. I want her so I can simply teach her to grow up in the right line." Voldemort smirked at him.  
  
"Your mother was a fool to marry a Muggle. If she hadn't maybe you wouldn't have come along, Cousin." Danielle baited not letting down his defenses, unfazed by the Deatheater before him.  
  
"Never mention them, Cousin. Die or tell me," Danielle stood his ground, "so you choose to die like a man? Avada Kedavra." The green light hit Danielle as his limp body collapsed against the cold stone floor.  
  
"So you must be the Hilda?" Voldemort asked her questioningly. She shook her head and looked confused. She furthered her cloak.  
  
"I do not know of who you speak." She answered him cloaking up the baby Daniella. He looked slightly amused again. She shivered as she tried to look into his eyes.  
  
"Give me the child." Before she could do anything he grabbed Daniella out of her hands. Hilda broke down on the ground crying.  
  
"This necklace?" He taunted her trying to rip off the pendant around the baby's chest.  
  
The pendant was a golden one with an emerald inside. Only the emerald flowed like water. It never stopped moving. On the baby it felt warm to give her courage, as soon as Voldemort grasped it, it stopped moving and imitated a great amount of heat so it was unbearable to touch.  
  
Hilda took her chance and grabbed baby Daniella from his grasp. She apperated, leaving him there with a weak hand and a singed wand.  
  
She soon appeared in a bathroom of a Muggle city where she transferred her clothing. She walked out into the orphanage.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" The woman asked her unaware of what happened seconds earlier.  
  
"I would like to give this baby for adoption." She said handing over the child she held so preciously in her arms.  
  
"Any particular reason? Does she have a name yet?" She asked taking a look at the child. Hilda looked around frantically.  
  
"No reason. Take her. I have to go. This is a Muggle palace right?" She said handing over Daniella.  
  
"Muggle? I'm afraid I don't understand. Is something wrong? Do I need to call the police madam?" The woman asked her worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine. I need to go." With that she walked out into the Muggle streets.  
  
"As soon as I finish my degree in dentistry, I'll keep you. You're a feisty one." The young woman held the baby tightly.  
  
DREAM END  
  
Hermione woke with a start. She looked around and saw herself in her bedroom. She immediately put on the quickest robe she could find. She looked at the clock. It was very early, classes didn't start for another seven or eight hours.  
  
She rushed out ignoring the glance of the portrait. She walked down two flights of stairs until she was on the fifth floor.  
  
"Unicorn Blood." She said stopping in front of a statue of a mermaid. She waved her hand, and sprang around to let her in.  
  
She practically knocked down the door to his bedroom to get in.  
  
It was too early in my opinion for anything. I was having the best dream about Hermione when someone walked in. I took my wand from the bedside table. I always kept it close by. You can never be too careful.  
  
"Draco." Hermione's voice, I recognized. I moaned groggily as I got up in my Snitch boxers.  
  
She told me about a dream. A dream that seamed too familiar to me. I don't remember when I had it or if it was exactly the same, but I remember the part in the castle. She seemed so upset.  
  
"This can't be a dream." I voiced my opinion. It couldn't be. If more than two people have it, it's a vision, not a dream.  
  
"You are saying you had this. This. This dream." I nodded to her as I pulled her into my bed. She looked at me worriedly.  
  
"We can think it through tomorrow. How about some sleep. We have classes." Sleep was overtaking me, and I couldn't think too clearly. She sighed and got up.  
  
She pulled off her robe to show her in a flimsy, see-through nightgown, and she wasn't wearing anything underneath. If I had not been so tired I would have had her right then.  
  
I pulled her into my arms, and held her tightly, unaware of anything else that was going on around me.  
  
I was about to take away as many points as there were in the Slytherin's hour glass when the door burst open. I was cranky from sleep deprivation and lunch was only a period away. Whoever it was, was going to die soon. Until I saw her face.  
  
"Draco, you can go on. I am just waiting for lunch." I smiled at her and tied my best to ignore the hushed whispers that were making their way around my seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
As soon as the bell for class to end and lunch to begin rang I felt relief. That was until I saw that not one person even shifted from their seats.  
  
"Class is dismissed." I said annoyed with these children. Hermione laughed slightly at me and walked over to me.  
  
"I have a picnic. Are you coming?" She whispered to me. I grabbed her hand as a reply and walked out not caring what anyone thought anymore.  
  
A week had passed and Hermione and I talked about the dream often. It was time for something that I need. I have stopped thinking about what people say about me. I don't care about anything but Hermione.  
  
This ring will prove it. This beautiful platinum, emerald and diamond ring will make everyone know just how much I love Hermione.  
  
"Hermione. I love you with all my heart, and deep down I always knew. I want you to be mine forever. I want everyone to know it. I want you to do me the honor of being my only. My wife. Do you accept?" I had planned this all out with a soft picnic in the forest with Unicorns.  
  
As if on cue, a white unicorn came into the clearing. Hermione seemed to be crying. Of happiness, I hope.  
  
"Of course I will." She continued to let tears flow out of her eyes as I myself felt that this would be considered the happiest moment of my life.  
  
If only I had thought more of the blink of red I saw disappear. If only I had thought more of the dream. Nothing could prepare me for what would happen only a short time away. If only..  
  
A/N YEAH YEAH YEAH, BUT GUESS WHAT!?!?! A PREVIEW WILL MAKE U FEEL BETTER...  
  
IN THE MIDDLE OF NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
"Linnex passes to Parkinson. Parkinson on her way, and what do we have here? Mr. Ronald Weasley walking onto the Quidditch field in boxers!" The announcer yelled through her wand. Everyone's attention turned to Ron in boxers with a snake on front.  
  
END PREVIEW  
  
THE NEXT CHAPTER IS KIND OF FUNNY STUFF.... ITS FOR YALL TO ENJOY... I SITLL HAVE THREE CHAPTER WRITTEN SO AS LONG AS I GET POSTS I CAN POST THE BEGINNING OF THE PLOT ON SUNDAY BEFORE SCHOOL  
  
PAY CLOSE ATTENTION TO DANIELLE AND HILDA... WHOEVER EMAILS ME WITH THEIR RIGHT ROLL CAN HAVE NE GUEST ROLL DOING ANYTHING THEY WANT IN CHAPTER 9 SINCE I HAVE NOT FINISHED IT.... DANIELLE AND HILDA HAVE AN IMPORT ROLL AND SO DOES DANIELLA.... NEWAY  
  
REVIEW AND I LUV YALL 


	6. Days

A/N Guys, I had this chaper written down like a month ago, but I have a lot of stuff going on, especially now... School started Monday(Duh!) and I have Volleyball, it is the season... I have tryouts and everything... If I make it.... I promise to give you some hints as to what happens... I have elections for Band Council... And I do have a good chance for a "sevy" since I make straight A's, I take PREAP classes, honors, and am one of the only "sevys" in Symphonic, which is the highest level of performance band... I have those classes, I am a Band Aid which is too much work for my liking, but I love loading on the extra curriculars... I also have our math team and extra homework... I also tutor a fifth grader, I get like four hours of sleep and of course I have this and friends... So I'm so sorry... Yall root for me in Volleyball tryouts...  
  
LISTEN TO SINGLED OUT BY NEW FOUND GLORY AS YOU READ  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HP or New Found Glory or anything even close to it. Everything belongs to Joe Rowling and the good folks who put Simpsons on every day!!(WB)  
  
To: Mr. Sirius Black... We all love you and have a Padfootin' time up there with Lily and James Potter  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Days  
  
That day I walked in with Hermione to the Great Hall. We were one of the first ones so rarely anyone noticed up. The teachers, however, were there and curious.  
  
"Hermione, may I see your left hand. I thought I saw something glimmer on it." McGonagall asked my fiancé. I like that word. Hermione is my fiancé.  
  
"This ring?" She asked taking out her hand proudly. She beamed at McGonagall proudly. All of the teachers except Dumbledore were now paying attention.  
  
"You are engaged... To whom may I ask?" I think she knows who it is, but wants to try and deny it as long as she can.  
  
"Draco." Hermione squealed. Most of the teachers just started blinking rapidly and looking at me. Snape looked at me and shook his head mumbling something about good students gone bad.  
  
I took hold of Hermione's hand. I smiled at her. I heard gasps. I don't think they ever saw me smile so nicely before.  
  
"We didn't know." Sprout said going up to hug Hermione like a motherly figure would, saying congratulations to us both.  
  
"Obviously." I said smirking the regular smirk. Hermione nudged me in the ribs, "Sorry." More gasps. Hermione really did have a big effect on me.  
  
That entire morning was just for the staff. They kept asking questions. Most had approved of it and had even managed to congratulate us. Even Lupin, who had come to teach here last year again, told Hermione she was having a good effect on me.  
  
The real challenge was getting used to the students, who would surely find out one way or another. It was not the I wanted to hide it. Merlin knows I want to show Hermione off every second that I have her, but I am still uncomfortable being the center of attention.  
  
It was after all a Monday. We had bad habits of interrupting one another's classes when we weren't together or engaged, now it was bound to be worse.  
  
I looked at the clock. I had ten minutes before my last class of the day started, and I also knew that Hermione didn't have a class that moment. I on the other hand had seventh years again.  
  
The door opened and in walked the beauty herself. She had her teaching robes fully up. Obviously since it was approaching winter. I myself was used to the cold so I had my robes undone.  
  
"Hello, love." I grabbed her as soon as the door was shut. She giggled against me as I pressed my lips firmly on hers. Soon I had my hands under her robes and sweater on her back.  
  
The kiss grew fierce and the door opened once again to show a flood of seventh years. I jumped away from Hermione, but not fast enough because I heard whispers.  
  
I looked to Hermione to see her blushing. I just hoped that I was not going to look like a fool in front of my students. I was still a teacher and so was the love of my life.  
  
My Gryffindor boys were snickering while the girls were gossiping. I growled in an annoyed manner before writing up directions on what to read. Five minutes into the class I already had a hand raised.  
  
"What is it Ms. Linnex?" I asked a shy Gryffindor girl. She gulped before looking at Hermione who had positioned herself in the back of the classroom in order to watch.  
  
"Sir, I was wondering what happened between you and Professor Granger before we entered." All people dropped their quills and books to stare at the girl's sudden bravery and at me.  
  
"We are in the middle of class. Ten points from Gryffindor for disturbing class." I said hiding embarrassment from my face expertly.  
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor for bravery." I looked to the back and saw Hermione smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile at her and everyone caught it.  
  
Hermione waved her hand at me innocently. That moment, about four or five students caught the ring on her finger. It spread like a wildfire and soon everyone was talking.  
  
  
  
"Everyone knows. No peace, because of Miss Granger." I mocked her, waving my left hand around, then pretending to be students gasping and pointing.  
  
"Soon to be Mrs. Malfoy." She said looking at the ring on her finger.   
  
I looked up at the sky and tugged at her hand. We sat in the deserted Astronomy tower with a couple of blankets, watching the first snow of the winter coming from the sky.  
  
I put my hand around her waist to pull her closer. She welcomed my offer and scooted between my legs. I decided now was a good time to cast a spell to put a small shield around us so we wouldn't get covered with snow.  
  
"Tell me you love me..." She trailed off looking into my eyes. I closed my eyes in bliss. I opened them again to see her smiling at me, clearly having the same feeling at the exact moment.  
  
"I will always love you." I said taking her lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Soon after we broke apart silently, taking in the view before us.  
  
*DREAM*  
  
"Stupid servant. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have my father kill you this moment." A young sixteen year old prince told a girl his own age.  
  
"I am sorry." The girl told him cleaning up the tea she had spilled on him on her way down a corridor.  
  
"Sorry gets you nowhere. Clean this up this instant. I was trying to go ride horses before you so unkindly disrupted my journey." The girl's eyes widened as she finished cleaning him up.  
  
"You like horses, my lord?" The girl asked him as she bowed to him in a manner he was used to.  
  
"If only I could find a competent partner..." He trailed off looking at her smiling face, "And you would just happen to ride horses, wouldn't you?" He asked.  
  
"I do, my lord. If you shall need a partner to go riding, I would be more than obliged to be of assistance. I myself cannot find a partner." She smiled at him. He looked at her then nodded.  
  
"If we are to have some kind of relationship between us as riding equals, call me Dan or Danielle. It does not matter." He told her taking her hand.  
  
"I would be honored. Hilda." She watched as he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Hilda," He started, "you are released of all duties until I say otherwise. Go change, and I will wait for you in the stable." He told her as she hurried off.  
  
*END DREAM*  
  
I looked around, startled from the vivid dream I was having. I looked into my bed and saw Hermione next to me, peacefully sleeping.  
  
Where had I heard the names Danielle and Hilda before? They sounded too familiar for them to be a figment of my imagination. I sighed to myself and held Hermione protectively.  
  
  
  
"Draco..." I looked up to see Hermione there. I smiled at her. It was Friday and classes had just ended, "Vampyres won and Ron will be here in a couple of seconds." I smirked evilly.  
  
What to do with Weasley? I could make him do a strip in front of Snape's face. That would be a little to evil. Quidditch game... We have a Quidditch Game tonight. I'm too evil...  
  
"Linnex passes to Parkinson. Parkinson on her way, and what do we have here? Mr. Ronald Weasley walking onto the Quidditch field in boxers!" The announcer yelled through her wand. Everyone's attention turned to Ron in boxers with a snake on front.  
  
The girls cheered and looked down. For now, the teams had lost all girl players. I looked next to me to see Hermione cracking up. I smiled at her and with a wave of my wand the boxers were gone.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione tried to tell me off, but didn't succeed because of the rapid laughter.  
  
"How can 'that' fit into anyone?" The announcer said looking at the very bare Weasley. Everyone broke into laughter. The faculty sat, helpless with what to do now.  
  
"Malfoy, I'll make you pay..." Weasley mock threatened me in embarrassment. With a wave of my wand he was fully robed and running out of the field like a girl.  
  
"That was mean..." She stopped talking and started to laugh, "Poor guy... I saw people taking pictures of his more private areas..." I choked on the laughter that now erupted from me.  
  
*DREAM*  
  
"I bet I could beat you in a race..." The familiar sixteen year old girl taunted. The prince shook his head with laughter.  
  
"Is that so?" He asked as he got a head start. She quickly caught up to him and soon they were going through a forest.  
  
This forest, however, was light. Sunshine was hitting the trees and soon they approached a beautiful, clear lake in the middle of a clearing.  
  
"I give, my fair lady. Would you like to stop for a bit of peace?" He asked tying up his horse.  
  
"I would love to." She tied her horse up as well. She had an idea and started to take off her robes. She jumped in the water.  
  
"We-What are you doing?" The prince asked him voicing cracking slightly as he saw her wet form emerge from the water, not leaving much to the imagination.  
  
Without words she undid his robes and pulled him into the water. He came up for air and gasped. The water was warm from the sun, but not too hot, it was perfect.  
  
"However close we may be, I am still your prince and-" She cut him off by imitating him. He growled slightly.  
  
"Gibber jabber... Oh, you stopped talking." She said slapping him on the head before swimming a little deeper into the water. She stuck her tongue out at him and smiled.  
  
"Oh you shall pay for that, my sweet." He said swimming quickly, without warning swimming to her.  
  
He grabbed her by the waist and suddenly felt a whole lot of contact. He blushed furiously and let go of her. She turned around to him and grabbed his neck suddenly in an attempt to get him to come closer to her.  
  
She kissed his lips gently. He took the opportunity to put his hands under her shirt. That moment they knew it was over. This was forever.  
  
*END DREAM*  
  
I had the next part of the dream. Hilda and Danielle were out of Hermione's dreams. The adoption, the running, it all comes together. Hermione was not only a Pureblood, she was royal, and related to Voldemort himself.  
  
Ron walked into my room just as I was thinking of the worst case scenario.  
  
"Hermione has gone missing." I looked around to face him, not surprised at what happened but at the timing.  
  
My last thoughts were on her as I felt myself being tugged into a world of flames.  
  
A/N Muahahahahaha! I have the next chapter written... It will be out in a week if I get lots of reviews!!! Volleyball results are in Friday and like 100people tried out and the spots that are open are like 13 maybe... I did my best and I have two more days for tryouts... (timed lapss every day for three days) eww Hope you like the chapter  
  
MY FIVE FAVORITE BANDS, NOT IN ORDER!! I LOVE THE FOLLOWING BANDS THE SAME  
  
1.SUM 41  
  
2.SR-71  
  
3.GOOD CHARLOTTE  
  
4.SIMPLE PLAN  
  
5.NEW FOUND GLORY  
  
"Singled Out"  
  
I figured all the years we shared were proof enough   
  
to extend my hand and help you   
  
I know that getting started can be rough   
  
Enthused smile, you seemed grateful   
  
I felt real good about myself   
  
That's until the day you showed me   
  
You dont need anybody else...   
  
Why'd you have to go?   
  
And make me say these things about you   
  
Why'd you have to turn around?   
  
After all that we've been through   
  
I figured all the memories were proof enough   
  
To maybe open your eyes   
  
From the people you think hold your trust   
  
Do you ever smile and find it shameful   
  
'Cause you don't know who you are?   
  
I am glad you never told me...   
  
You dont need anybody else   
  
Why'd you have to go?   
  
And make me say these things about you   
  
Why'd you have to turn around?   
  
After all that we've been through  
  
What will you do   
  
when there's no one to fall back on?   
  
I won't be there   
  
I've learned my lesson   
  
What will you do when there are no friends to fall back on?   
  
Because they've all been stepped on  
  
Why'd you have to go?   
  
And make me say these things about you   
  
Why'd you have to turn around?   
  
After all that we've been through 


	7. Quickie

A/N THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A SHORT COMEDY TO ENTERTAIN YOU!! I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET SOME REVIEWS!!! I GOT LIKE NONE!!!!! IM SERIOUS IM WORKING ON LIKE THE 25TH CHAPTER BUT YOU GUYS WONT REVIEW SO I WONT POST..... FOR ALL PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED, HERES A COMEDY!!!!!!!!!(STUPID AND FUNNY AND SHORT!!!!)  
  
Hermione walked down to the usual platform. This year would be her first year teaching, and hopefully her last. She was badgered into leaving for Hogwarts by her boyfriend, Harry Potter. He insisted that she left so that he could get a hooker, and pay her fifty Galleons a night to sleep with him. Hermione upset, but angry decided to have fit revenge. So she not only gave her virginity away to Ron Weasley, but she killed Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley for being so lousy. She hid it so carefully that no one would ever find out.  
  
"Excuse me. Are you a new Professor?" Hermione looked around, happy with her previous decision of murder. She nodded at the little girl, "But you're so young!"  
  
"I know, sweety. They needed someone new to teach Astronomy, so I'm here." The little girl nodded, and skipped off to presumably gossip with her friends.  
  
Hermione sighed wanting nothing to do but to finally get there, and start teaching. She felt that if she had something to preoccupy her time she wouldn't think about how she was the victim of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's lousiness.  
  
"Miss Granger, how pleasant to see you!" Hermione was walking down the halls to see what her new classroom looked like after three years. She turned around to see Flitwick.  
  
"It's Professor you ugly bat. AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" Flitwick fell to the floor lifelessly. "Now, to clean this up. Trachimango Wandlimugunus. No one will ever know from my wand." She shrunk the body to fit in her hand and threw it to the lake. It landed with a splash.  
  
Hermione walked away happily that day. That had been one of her funner experiences. She was glad that she decided to go through with it, and happier that there was no way of tracking it to her. Magic had its limits after all.  
  
She wondered why they already had a new teacher to replace Flitwick while people looked for him. She just smiled and put on a worried look on her face. No one had suspected a thing.  
  
"Professor Snape, can I assist you with potions?" Hermione wanted an excuse to kill him.  
  
"Yes, you may." She looked at him surprised. He was up to something. He had to be. There was no way anyone could be that polite if it was a Snape.  
  
"I want to have sex with you." She said pushing him into his room. If he really was up to something he would curse her out, then she could murder him.  
  
He, instead of cursing, made a spell so both of them were naked. He thrust into her, and they had the most enjoyable night of both of their lives.  
  
The next day Hermione killed all the teachers, except for Snape, making him Headmaster. He then told her something that made her joyful.  
  
"You are a Pureblood, Voldemort's heir, and you will join the dark side, like me. We will produce an heir and live darkly."  
  
"Okay." She said taking his manhood and putting it into her. They had sex for the next three months.  
  
"And honey, the world lived free of Mudbloods." Hermione read to her daughter. She clapped at the end. A fly flew by and the little five year old girl took out her wand.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Severus came into the room and picked up his offspring. He kissed her and patted her head.  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
~*~*THE END*~*~  
  
A/N NOW I WILL JUST KEEP DELAYING AND NOT POSTING UNLESS I GET AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS FOR MY LAST CHAPTER!! THE FASTER YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I POST!!!!!! 


	8. Darkness

A/N HI GUYS! IM SO HAPPY THAT YALL REVIEWED!! NOW THIS IS WHAT I LIKE BABY!!! I DECIDED TO QUIT VOLLEYBALL CUZ I WANNA DO BBALL AND NOW I REGRET IT CUZ OFF SEASON IS RUNNING LAPS.... GRRRR... ITS STILL PRETTY COOL... I HAVE MUSLCES NOW AND IM ROCK HARD.... NO FAT NEWHERE!!! WOOOOOO!!! AND GUYS I MADE BAND COUNCIL!! HODL UR APPLAUSE... I LOVE IT!!!!! SO REVIEW AND I MIGHT POST MORE AND I WILL POST ANOTHER QUICKIE!! BELIEVE TI OR NOT I HAD REQUESTS EMAILED FOR THEM... HEHEHEHE ITS FUNNY NEWAY REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~IMPORTANT~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LISTEN TO SIMPLE PLAN'S "I WON'T BE THERE"  
  
WATCH THE VMA'S!!!! MTV'S VIDEO MUSIC AWARDS  
  
VOTE FOR GOOD CHARLOTTE FOR BEST ROCK VIDEO, BEST GROUP VIDEO, AND VIEWERS CHOICE FOR THE VMAs   
  
VOTE FOR SIMPLE PLAN FOR BEST NEW COMER!!!  
  
VOTE FOR LINKIN PARK FOR BEST ROCK VIDEO  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SIMPLE PLAN, HARRY POTTER, I DO HOWEVER OWN HILDA AND DANIELLE BECAUSE WELL I MADE THEM  
  
TO: MR SIRIUS BLACK... WE ALL LOVE YOU AND REMEMBER YOU AS THE HERO THAT YOU WERE  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Darkness  
  
I felt like I would throw up. It wasn't like I was apperating or like I was using floo. It was a horrible feeling no one should ever have to experience. Yet, I somehow knew this feeling. I knew from training. It was Voldemort's tug.  
  
My heart stopped beating for those faithful few seconds that were preparing me for what was to come.  
  
I landed with a thump on a stone floor. I looked around and saw fine tapestries and paintings on the wall. I began to get up, but stopped as I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Danielle was a distraction, Lucius..." I tuned out then. I heard my father's name. That meant that he was out of prison. Hermione was in danger and so was I. I needed to find out what was going on... now.  
  
I stood up, gripping my wand, just as three people entered. I looked at my father, Voldemort, and Hermione who seemed to be knocked out. I stood with more bravery than I felt.  
  
"Draco." My father drawled at me. I shot him a disgusted look, making him smirk wider. The only reason I was still here was Hermione.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh, Draco. We have what you want." Father told me as I pulled out my wand quickly. I was so nervous I had forgotten one little fact. She was wanted by them.  
  
"Where am I? Draco..." I looked at Hermione and raised my wand at Lucius again. I smiled to her weakly as I saw a frightened look form on her face as she looked up at her captors. I myself knew to keep a clear face.  
  
"You wouldn't kill your heir." Father, no, Lucius looked at me surprised and his breathe quickened.  
  
"Explain..." Lucius said a little worried his plan would sometime backfire. Voldemort himself was covered by a cloak and seemed to be cackling over and over.  
  
"Danielle and Hilda Garnett. Not officially. Danielle never had a chance, because he couldn't until he was king. That would have happened if he had lived one more year past twenty. Danielle's father had a sister, what was her name, Tommy boy?" I teased him. "You called her mum I believe."  
  
"How dare you?" Voldemort said leaving countless Deatheaters to surround them and hold on to Hermione.  
  
"And the Garnett's daughter... Her name was Daniella I believe. Daniella Garnett, put up for adoption, because of family danger. Muggle adoption center. Any chance adopted and aptly renames Hermione Granger? No wonder you beat me all those years, I never had royal blood." Hermione looked as if she was about to pass out.  
  
"No. Draco, you can't be serious." Hermione said breaking free of the Deatheater holds as color started to come back to her face.  
  
"Plenty serious, darling. Remember your dream. I had several more. Just had to piece them together. Now if we could just blow these guys up...." I smirked grabbing Hermione around the waist and pulling her to me.  
  
"You will be going nowhere until I receive an heir to a thrown." Voldemort threatened. I smirked at him and shook my head.  
  
"When we do have a child, you will not touch her. I unlike your cousin will not just run. I am too valuable to you. Isn't that the case?" I knew just what I was doing to him. Hermione looked shaken and looked at her necklace.  
  
"I've had this since birth. Is this from my-my real parents then?" She whispered to me. I took a deep breathe and looked at her pendant. How had I never noticed that particular one before?  
  
I took my own out and compared it. They looked oddly familiar. I looked at her confused and suddenly the pendant released energy and strength that I thought I had lost.  
  
"The Other Realm..." I didn't know where that voice came from. Last person that talked was Hermione and she was still as can be.  
  
"The Other Realm..." It came again, just in another voice. The Deatheaters, clearly scared, ran out, leaving me alone with Lucius, Voldemort, and my love.  
  
"The Realm Chidess. The Realm where the gods give certain things to those of special talent. Those who are destined to be gods." The word destined was elongated and it definitely had effect.  
  
Two figured appeared in front of me surrounded by a wonderful green light. Lucius shivered, and even Voldemort visibly shook.  
  
"Danielle and Hilda..." I whispered to myself more than anyone else. They looked at me with a soft look and nodded.  
  
Hermione looked paler than I did, and that couldn't be good. Danielle waved his hand and suddenly warmth flooded us.  
  
"Daniella my darling, you are so beautiful." Hilda said stepping out of her life onto a full form bases. She was now wearing intricate white robes with thunderbolts on them  
  
"You Tom, shall pay." Danielle said stepping out of the immense light and raising his hand.  
  
His hands imitated flames that soon shot at Voldemort and stopped right before him.  
  
"I should kill you right now, Cousin." Danielle said as Voldemort cowered.  
  
"You wouldn't. I am your family. I-I only wanted the best for little Hermione.... Daniella." Voldemort said backing toward the wall as Lucius started to rush out of the room.  
  
"I don't think so." Hilda moved in front of the door. "We are here for a reason. Now if you don't apologize to this young man this instant, I will personally make sure that bad things happen." She said venomously.  
  
Lucius bowed at my feet and apologized repeatedly. Then he disappeared in white flames. I reckon it was caused by Hilda.  
  
This was too confusing. Hermione isn't a Muggleborn... She's a Pureblood. No, she's a royal pureblood. Her parents are freaking Gods for Merlin's sake!  
  
I looked over at Hermione and saw her shivering. I decided now was a good time to take her in my arms. I came up behind her and opened my robes to wrap them around her and myself.   
  
I watched as Danielle had a conversation with Voldemort. I myself was too... To put it simply... Freaked out to pay attention. Then another thought crossed my mind. What if this was a set up by Voldemort himself. What if none of this was real. I gripped tighter onto Hermione.  
  
"I don't know." She whispered as if she would break any second. She clearly had been having the same thoughts I had been. I gripped her tightly.  
  
Hermione and I watched helplessly. The only way out was through the door. Once summoned by Voldemort, you cannot apperate in the place he takes you.  
  
After a very long time, they seamed to not be making any progress. I don't know if I could suddenly hear everything for no evident reason or if Hermione had cast some kind of spell. She nodded answering my question before it was asked.  
  
Quickly after, I saw Hilda disappear. I was about to ask what happened when she popped up in front of us.  
  
"You do not want to be here for this children. I'll take you somewhere else." Before I had time for any objections we were gone.  
  
  
  
White. White was all I saw. We were so open in the area we appeared, yet it was so closed up. It was white. Blank. As if nothing was yet created.  
  
"Children. My dear children. Damien, Danielle, you grew up." She said taking us in a hug. I don't know what good it did, but I pulled out my wand and pointed it at her.  
  
"Oh dear." She seamed concerned, "Put that away this instant Dragon. You could kill somebody with that." With a flick of her hand my wand flew back into my pocket. Hermione shivered.  
  
"I supposed this was to be expected. You are my soon to be son, so be respectful child." Bravery suddenly flooded from my pendant.  
  
"I don't believe you. How am I not to know that you are just Voldemort's pawn." She rolled her eyes calmly and shook her head.  
  
"Oh please child. You cannot seriously in a right state of mind think anyone would try and be close to that thing." She was right. I did have a gut feeling that she was telling the truth.  
  
"What happened to him?" I asked her curiously. The last I heard Potter was supposed to be the wonder boy to stop him.  
  
"Danielle is taking care of him. Men with their revenge. Then again, the revenge prospect is just part of it. We also had the real prophecy. I hope you've heard of it. The one with Potter." She rolled her eyed again at this point.   
  
Hermione nodded. She was flushed, but shivering. I took my robe and sweater, and put it on her. She accepted gladly with a small smile.  
  
"We planted it. It was a fake. Not completely. Ministry fools just fumbled it up. It was made a long time before they said it was. Twenty years maybe, and not at the end of July, at the end of December. It was the daughter of the prince, and not parents who defied him thrice." She shook her head sadly.  
  
By this point she was looking at Hermione, "My daughter. How I have longed to see you. I have been keeping an eye on you. It is wonderful for you to have found someone you loved, so young. I myself would have never expected you to be with a Malfoy.  
  
"Bad Faith, you know. Then again I didn't expect myself with royalty." She blushed. "You look sick. Are you alright?"  
  
"Of course she's not alright. She's been through a lot. Now tell us where we are so I can get us back home." I said obviously.  
  
"Oh dear. You have a fever." How dare anyone just ignore me? Does she not know I am Draco. A Malfoy nonetheless always gets full respect.  
  
She took her hand and put it on Hermione's forehead. She closed her eyes and a bright light surrounded Hermione. She looked a lot better now.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said weakly. I smiled at her brightly. She still looked slightly shaken up.  
  
"Are you okay, love?" She nodded, and Hilda motioned for us to follow her as she walked.  
  
The white disappeared as we entered a beautiful land. We touched upon waterfalls and forests.  
  
"Are you a god?" I asked bluntly. All fear, doubt, and worries drained out of me as I approached this land.  
  
"I don't have the gift. I am just a messenger along with my love." She said grinning as she kept walking, "Chidess, is a beautiful, spiritual place. Rarely do people have the opportunity to see it.  
  
"There are gifts that certain people get. The fairy god can give out a golden set of wings many times a year if she feels the person is special enough, yet they can go years without being given out.  
  
"The gifts have special abilities. The different leader, the different gift. The fairy gives out wings for an example as I said before. These wings allow the person to subconsciously come into the realm for training." She chuckled lightly, "You wouldn't know you came until you actually became part of the council. Usually consisting of about ten gods or so.  
  
"There are all kinds of gods, but there is one main kind. The leaders of the mortal realm. They are neither good nor evil. They watch over all and make sure everything is balanced. They give out a pendant.   
  
I knew I was special, but to be a god? It seems a little farfetched. Hermione nodded in agreement to my thoughts.  
  
"You always know what I'm thinking don't you? Is this one of your powers? I want it too!" Hermione smiled at me as Hilda laughed heartily.  
  
"Damien, it's no power to be received. It's a women's intuition." Hermione smiled at me and nodded.  
  
"So, you're really my mother?" Hermione asked as she bit her lip, slightly to the left.  
  
"Yes, child." Hilda said smiling as we kept walking. Soon we ran into a fairy. She looked at Hilda, then at us and stopped.  
  
"Hilda... Humans are not supposed to be here. What happened, and why have you been gone for so long?" The fairy asked her. Hilda smiled gently, and pointed toward my pendant. The fairy did a double take to see if she was correct.  
  
"But no one has been given that type of pendant for about twenty years. That means.... Daniella and Damien!" The fairy turned into a human sized person and embraced first Hermione, then myself. I looked around, a little frightened at this creature.  
  
What I wanted to do was run back to who I was. What I wanted now was for life to be simple. I wished, and immediately regretted wishing that I was just a schoolboy.  
  
I walked with Hermione and Hilda back into the clearing of clouds, not sure of what to do anymore. I really wanted to run, but I knew that wasn't happening any time soon. I huffed a bit until suddenly everything started to spin again.  
  
In a second I was back in my room with Hermione. I looked at her questioningly. She shook her head and shrugged. I blinked several time until Hilda's voice came.  
  
"Enjoy life carefree while you can. We have done what we can to prepare you for what is to come." What is to come? What did that mean? Bad things can only come from those words.   
  
For now I was intent on ignoring whatever happened and pretending like it never did. I looked at Hermione and she nodded to be signifying her approval for the idea. I laughed slightly at trying to think of how to explain what actually happened and how it happened, when I myself had no idea.  
  
I smiled at Hermione and she burst out laughing. For now life was good. Maybe if we ignore it, it will go away.  
  
A/N THIS CHAPTER WILL BE EXPLAINED NEXT CHAPTER... NEWAY REVIEW AND   
  
SIMPLE PLAN  
  
"I Won't Be There"  
  
I don't wanna make this   
  
Harder than I have to   
  
This is how it has to be   
  
There's so many things I want to say   
  
But you just don't listen to me   
  
I don't want to hurt you   
  
You don't want to hurt me   
  
I can't stand you   
  
And you can't stand me   
  
We can't rearrange   
  
You can never change me   
  
Say goodbye   
  
Nothing I say could change your mind cuz   
  
I can't stay   
  
Tomorrow I'll be on my way   
  
So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed   
  
'Cuz when you wake up   
  
I won't be there   
  
Everything I say   
  
You find a way to make it   
  
Sound like I was born just yesterday   
  
Everything you taught me   
  
Doesn't mean a thing  
  
So I'm going my way   
  
I don't want to hurt you   
  
You don't want to hurt me   
  
I can't stand you   
  
And you can't stand me   
  
We can't rearrange   
  
You can never change me   
  
Say goodbye   
  
Nothing I say could change your mind 'cuz   
  
I can't stay   
  
Tomorrow I'll be on my way   
  
So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed   
  
'Cuz when you wake up   
  
I won't be there  
  
This is the last night   
  
That I spend at home   
  
And it won't take too long   
  
For you to notice   
  
Won't take long for you to find out   
  
That I'm gone   
  
I can't stay   
  
Tomorrow I'll be on my way   
  
So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed   
  
'Cuz when you wake up   
  
I won't be there  
  
I can't stay   
  
Tomorrow I'll be on my way   
  
So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed   
  
'Cuz when you wake up   
  
I won't be there 


	9. Ignorance Is Bliss

A/N STARTING A CONTEST!! 50th REVIEW WILL GET TO EMAIL ME AN ITEM OF THEIR CHOICE AND A DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF WHICH CHARACTER THEY WANT TO USE IT AND HOW TO USE IT!! COME ON!!  
  
A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY GUYS!!! IT'S BEEN A WHILE... I HAD THE DANCE, WHERE I HAD MY FIRST SLOW DANCE EVER!! AND MY FIRST DANCE PERIOD!! I HAD NEVER BEEN TO A DANCE BEFORE BUT NOW I REGRET IT!! I LOVED IT!! MY FIRST SLOW DANCE WAS WITH MICHAEL AND I GREATLY APPRECIATE HIM LETTING MY FIRST DANCE BE WITH HIM!! THANK YOU SO MUCH MIKEY!!! I WILL REMEMBER THIS FOREVER!! THANK YOU!   
  
A/N: I HAD BAND COUNCIL, CLAS TRANSFERRING, BLAH BLAH, BLAH!! ALSO I HAD FRIENDS!! GOD I HATE EMILY!! ERR... SO LET ME TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE YOU GO ON TO CHAPTER EIGHT!!  
  
AT MY THIRD SLOW DANCE WITH MICHAEL!! I DANCED MYS ECOND WITH BRYAN BTW.. ANYWAY SHE WAS LIKE MAY I CUT IN? I SAID "NO" SHE GLARED AT ME LIKE I WAS THE DEVIL!!! I KEPT DANCING WITH MICHAEL AS WE SWUNG BACK AND FORTH GENTLY AND CLOSELY... THEN FOR EFFECT I WHISPERED SOMETHING IN HIS EAR MAKING HIM BLUSH!!! HEHEHEHE!!! EMILY ASKED OVER AND OVER AND I SAID NO!! AFTER THE SLOW DANCE SHE LEFT AND MICHAEL TOLD ME THAT IF I HAD LET HER CUT IN, HE WOULD HAVE STOPPED DANCING!!! HAHAHAHAHA!! BOO YA EMILY!!!  
  
A/N: MY FRIEND, MB HAS A THING FOR BRYAN!! WAA HOO! SO OF COURSE IM TRYING TO PLAY MATCHMAKER RIGHT??? AND THEN IT WAS ALL LIKE GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! ANYWAY MARYBETH SAT WITH US AT LUNCH AND I BUGGED HER AND I SENT HER A NOTE SAYING MARYBETH HEARTS BRYAN AND SHE TOLD EMILY AND EMILY WAS LIKE OF COURSE WERE MAD!! I WAS LIKE "WE"?!!? HEY FUCK IT I DONT LIKE HER AND ANYWAY I DONT REALLY CARE MARYBETH CAN PISS OFF TOO BECAUSE OF HER FUCKING SITTING AT OUR TABLE WE HAD LIKE FIVE PREPS COME TOS IT WITH US!! I WAS LIKE HELL!! ANYWAY  
  
NOTE: LISTEN TO LIMP BIZKIT'S CD RESULTS MAY VARY AND LISTEN TO THE SONG "PHENOMENON"  
  
DISCLAIMER: I sure as hell don't own characters now after denying that I owned them for seven chapters and two short factual stories!!  
  
TO MR. SIRIUS BLACK  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ignorance Is Bliss  
  
The students seemed to be happy that it was almost time for Christmas break. I was glad myself. The word on what happened had gotten out. Voldemort was dead after all of these years. The students were all glad to be going to see their families to celebrate.  
  
My last class was especially rowdy. I didn't care. I decided it was time for a break. Usually I would have been strict and taken away points, but I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Professor?" A bright young Ravenclaw yelled, raising her hand. I looked at her and nodded, "Could you tell us about what happened with You-Know-Who?"  
  
"I could Ms. Clyde, yet I choose not to tell you what happened to the poor fool who called himself Voldemort." How people could still flinch at the name never ceased to amaze me. The students looked down defeated.  
  
The bell rang as my Hermione came through the door. I smiled brightly at her. She came over to me and kissed me.  
  
"Are we planning the wedding?" She asked me looking out at the fresh snow that had fallen. "I would like it to be sometime in the winter months. Winter is my favorite time." She said leaning against me.  
  
"Mine too. The cold can be so beautiful sometimes yet so harsh." I closed my eyes, thinking of my father and my mother. I loved my mother. I only felt bad that nothing I can do will help her now. Too many years with Father.  
  
"So it's settled then, I would like it to be in February or a little earlier." I nodded to her. First challenge, the guest list, where to have it, reservations, a planner maybe...  
  
"Severus?" I asked going out on a limb and asking for help from my favorite professor. He looked at me blankly.  
  
"Draco." He said as he started to sneer a bit. This was going to be difficult if I knew him.  
  
"I need a place to get married, and I was wondering where..." It was hard to believe this nasty man had to ever get married. He wasn't always like this...  
  
After Hogwarts he found his love, the only bad thing was the way he had treated her. Lily Evans had been taken. He did proceed to get her back, but by the time of the wedding he had already been a Deatheater. She, of course, didn't approve of this and immediately left him... James Potter...  
  
His facial features softened a bit, "So she's your Lily, huh? You love her that much?" I smiled at him as his gaze drifted off to a picture of a young redhead looking at the picture happily.  
  
"I do..."  
  
"I have the perfect place for you..."  
  
"Guest list. This could fit maybe fifty people, we have to choose well." Hermione said getting out a magical quill, a trick she had learned from Rita Skeeter.  
  
"The professors..." I said mainly thinking of Severus who had given me the perfect place...  
  
"Ron and Harry." I glared at her. She was still inviting Potter? "Yes I am still inviting Harry." I hate when she does that. She smiled sweetly at me.  
  
"Mother, Blaise, and Millicent if you don't mind..." I could have my friends come too.  
  
"What about you know... Them?" Ugh! I was trying to forget them. I gave her my school years glare. She sighed as I tried to forget what she said....  
  
"We are not inviting my boss!!!" I said trying to find any reason to avoid the subject. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"After this year, I can go back to my nice life being an auror. It's kind of sad to leave though..." The kids were brats, but I would miss them...  
  
"You know you could always visit and do lectures here..." I suggested smiling a bit. You know, I like smiling...  
  
"Ron!!!" I looked in the mirror of her rooms and saw the familiar red head at the door. I turned around and looked at him blankly.  
  
"Hermione. Draco... I have come from a far place galaxies away to try and find out about your wedding." I don't know if he was trying to sound like a centaur, but whatever it was, it wasn't working for him.  
  
"No." Hermione said voicing what I was thinking. I smiled at him warmly as I started to laugh a bit. I need wine tonight. Either that or sex...  
  
"Come on, I was trying to pull Star Wars... Ever since you made me watch it, I've been a bit obsessed." Star Wars? How could stars fight? How could you watch it, and why would Hermione make him? Surely I wasn't aware of this.  
  
"A movie, Draco..." She said realizing I didn't know what she was talking about... A movie? A what?  
  
"It's this cute little bugger in a box that tells a story. Like a book for the slow..." I would have to check that out sometime. Hermione hit him over the head.  
  
"You aren't slow, Ron!" She slapped him on the head. He looked at her in mock offense.  
  
"I wasn't referring to myself, but now that I think about it, I must be slow if you say that I am!" I laughed loudly. Hermione blushed crimson.  
  
"Ron, you know I didn't... You know I wouldn't.... You know what I'm bloody well trying to say!!!" This was quite amusing to see her dig herself deeper trying to find the right words.  
  
"Yes Hermione, continue." Ron said trying to keep a straight face. He eyed me and I nodded for him to continue. I guess I never gave Weasley enough credit for wits.  
  
"You aren't as slow as you say you are then!!!" Ron looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"So I'm slow at all?' He asked her doing a marvelous job at keeping me entertained.  
  
"No!! Of course you're not!! You can't be slow since you're an auror too, and..." She caught on... It took her long enough... "If you could pull one over on me then you can't be slow at all."  
  
"You think quite highly of yourself Professor Granger. I was able to 'pull one over on you' as you so juvenilely refer to it, quite easily." I said getting a smirk from Weasley.  
  
"Professor Malfoy, you pulled one over on me because I let you pull one over on me. You on the other hand are quite easy to be able to prank... You just have to know which buttons to push." She said grabbing a banana.  
  
She unpeeled it sensually. I watched her suck on the banana caressing it with her tongue. Then quite suddenly, she bit it into many little pieces.  
  
I loosened my collar and took off my jacket as I started to sweat. Ron's eyes were popping out of his head.  
  
She had won... For now!  
  
A/N This chapter was short cuz no one reviewed orgin naly it was like four times as long!! if u get me ten reviews then ill post twice this week!! come on!! if u dont review i wont post!!  
  
Im starting a CONTESTT   
  
ARTIST: LIMP BIZKIT  
  
ALBUM: RESULTS MAY VARY  
  
TRACK: PHENOMENON  
  
Are you ready?  
  
OOOOOH C'mon!  
  
Ain't if funny how time fly's? (Huh?)  
  
Out of sight out of mind (Yeah right)  
  
Once again back it's the incredible  
  
Subliminal, the inFredible D  
  
Once down in the dirt  
  
Now I don't even gotta shave when I'm goin to work  
  
A'ight, looks like I'm drinking tonight  
  
Tomorrow I'll be sipping on some Pedialite  
  
(Rock rock do the plant rock, don't stop)  
  
(Rock rock do the plant rock, don't stop)  
  
Ain't if funny how time fly's? (Huh?)  
  
Chit-chatter, that shit don't matter (Don't matter)  
  
Check the flow, I get it he grow  
  
Like the weed I be sheezy, letting you know  
  
Oh yeah, kinda feeling horny  
  
Who that is what it say what it look like  
  
Twenty eyes in my head, misfit  
  
And I ain't never gonna change  
  
Don't think you know what the hell I'm all about  
  
Don't pretend you got my shit all figured out  
  
Phenomenon  
  
Something's like a Phenomenenon  
  
C'mon make it bounce-ba-bounce  
  
move-ma-move  
  
Ba-Ba-Break you off a little something like this  
  
bounce-ba-bounce  
  
move-ma-move  
  
Ba-Ba-Break you off a little something like something like this  
  
Okay chaps, lets take it from the top  
  
All you Hollywood rock stars  
  
All you Hollywood fucks wishing you had cash  
  
Rolling like you pimping  
  
But you ain't got shit going  
  
Cause you ain't livin like the Bizkit  
  
You sitting on the sidelines  
  
You just a fake kid  
  
If there's a paddle then a take it  
  
Oooh ya, Hit you with the boooh ya,  
  
I ain't fuckin playin around  
  
Don't think you know what the hell I'm all about  
  
Don't pretend you got my shit all figured out  
  
Phenomenon  
  
Something's like a phenomenon  
  
C'mon make it bounce-ba-bounce  
  
move-ma-move  
  
Ba-Ba-Break you off a little something like this  
  
bounce-ba-bounce  
  
move-ma-move  
  
Ba-Ba-Break you off a little something like this  
  
What would you do if this was the end of the world?  
  
What would you do if this was the end of the world?  
  
What would you do if this was the end of the world?  
  
What would you do if this was the end of it all?  
  
Want me tell you what I'd do? C'mon  
  
I'd turn it on up (Oh yeah)  
  
And I'd shut it on up (Oh yeah)  
  
And I'd bring that beat back (Oh yeah)  
  
A'ight then bring it on back GO  
  
YEAH, Bring that beat back  
  
Say what?  
  
C'mon make it bounce-ba-bounce  
  
Make it move-ma-move  
  
Ba-Ba-Break you off a little something like this  
  
bounce-ba-bounce  
  
move-ma-move  
  
Ba-Ba-Break you off a little something like this  
  
A little something like this  
  
It's Limp Bizkit baby… 


End file.
